The lighting theory of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) is that electrons and holes between an n-type semiconductor and a p-type semiconductor are combined in the active layer to release energy. Due to the difference of lighting theories between LEDs and incandescent lamps, the LED is called “cold light source”. An LED has the advantages of good environment tolerance, a long service life, portability, and low power consumption so it is regarded as another option for the lighting application. LEDs are widely adopted in different fields, for example, traffic lights, backlight modules, street lights, and medical devices and replaces conventional light sources gradually.
An LED has a light-emitting stack which is epitaxially grown on a conductive substrate or an insulative substrate. The so-called “vertical LED” has a conductive substrate and includes an electrode formed on the top of a light emitting layer; the so-called “lateral LED” has an insulative substrate and includes electrodes formed on two semiconductor layers which have different polarities and exposed by an etching process. The vertical LED has the advantages of small light-shading area for electrodes, good heat dissipating efficiency, and no additional etching epitaxial process, but has a shortage that the conductive substrate served as an epitaxial substrate absorbs light easily and is adverse to the light efficiency of the LED. The lateral LED has the advantage of radiating light in all directions due to a transparent substrate used as the insulative substrate, but has shortages of poor heat dissipation, larger light-shading area for electrodes, and smaller light-emitting area caused by epitaxial etching process.
The abovementioned LED can further connects to/with other components for forming a light-emitting device. For a light-emitting device, the LED can connect to a sub-carrier by the substrate side or by soldering material/adhesive material between the sub-carrier and the LED. Besides, the sub-carrier can further comprise a circuit electrically connected to electrodes of the LED via a conductive structure, for example, a metal wire.